fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Shellsea
|voice=Kari Wahlgren |hometown = Bud's Pets|profession = Student|affiliations = Freshwater High|loveinterests = Michael (boyfriend)}} '''Shellsea '''is a jewel fishDisney Channel Medianet - Fish Hooks and is Bea's best friend. She loves fashion, taking "disco naps", shopping, dancing and seeing who’s less attractive than her in the yearbookShellsea's Fishbook profile. Personality Shellsea is very independent, focused, always speaks her mind, and can be mean at times. She also seems to dislike Milo and Oscar. She is a fashion diva and when Bea is not hanging out with Milo and Oscar, she always makes time for her friends, especially Shellsea. Like Bea, Shellsea has interest in the drama club. Shellsea enjoys dancing and listening to popular music. She also enjoys putting on makeup from her white handbag. Personal Life Shellsea had one of her first and most major roles when Bea was about to do a girls' party. When Milo wanted to go to the party, Shellsea told him that sometimes girls like to get together and have fun, and that it was nothing personal that they did not invite him. When Milo and Oscar came disguised as girls, Shellsea thought they looked ugly, and thought they were spying on them, so, instead of having Bea tell Milo and Oscar to leave, Shellsea told her that since they were trying to ruin their night, that they should ruin theirs instead. Bea and Shellsea then tortured them and sang "Eat Dip". When Oscar admits they are boys, Bea says that they already knew. When Milo and Oscar told Bea that they thought they were gonna lose her forever, Shellsea said she did not know that boys could be so sweet. Shellsea had possibly her most major role in "I Have This Friend", when Bea and the rest of the girls suspect that Shellsea may be upset that she does not have a boyfriend. The entire episode is based on them trying to find a suitable mate for Shellsea and failing until they find Michael, a fish who is exactly like Shellsea. It seems perfect until they found out that Michael was Shellsea's friend all along. Relationships Bea Goldfishberg love to dance together.]] Bea and Shellsea are the best of friends. Shellsea gives her tips or advice and is seen with Bea everywhere, except when Bea is having an adventure with Milo or Oscar. They both have a lot in common and Shellsea is always there for Bea when she needs her. Shellsea and Bea usually talk about dating, boys and "girl stuff". Milo Shellsea knows Milo, but doesn't hang out with him much. But since Milo is Bea's friend, Shellsea may be just "friends" with him, though Shellsea tortured them for sneaking to their party ("Fish Sleepover Party"). Like the other students, Shellsea enjoyed Milo's entrance in the class with the eel ("Fish Out of Water"). In Rock Lobster Yeti, when everyone believes that Milo is captured and eaten by the yeti, Shellsea simply remarks, "Better save the leftovers." Despite any praise she has ever given him, she generally does not seem to like him, and seems to think he is immature. Oscar Like Milo, Oscar and Shellsea's relationship is unknown. She suggested torturing him along with Milo for breaking into the party ("Fish Sleepover Party"). It is sometimes contradicting, such as Shellsea liking Oscar's sense of humor ("Funny Fish"), but, according to Oscar, talks about him behind his back ("Halloween Haul"). Their relationship was addressed in ("Fuddy Duddy Study Buddy"), when the two got paired up for a project, and it is shown that even though Shellsea may think Oscar is a bit lame, she tries to help him and even says that he is "awesome" to help him relax. Oscar did not seem to agree with Shellsea on a lot of things in this episode, but otherwise, he does not show much distaste for her. At the end of the episode, Shellsea eventually helps Oscar relax and get an A on their project. Gallery Background information *Her name is pun on the word "shell" and the name "Chelsea". *She talks in a slow, valley-girl voice. *Unlike Piranhica, Shellsea is never seen without her handbag. *Her yearbook picture has her putting on lipstick. *She was dating Steve Jackson, one of the most popular fish in her class ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). *She seems to be a fan of football. *She seems to get angry when someone is poking her as evidenced in "Parasite Fright". *She likes lotions ("Diary of a Lost Fish"). *Sometimes after Shellsea speaks, it shows a close-up picture with a more detailed face and background singers singing "Come on!", as seen in "Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story", when she gave Bea the bag with handcuffs. *Shellsea thinks cattlefish smell like farts. *She doesn’t like board games. *Shellsea owns her own clubhouse, as shown in Fudddy Duddy Study Buddy. *She may have a dislike/hatred for Milo. In Bea Dates Milo, when she hears from Bea that Milo's relationship with Pamela Hamster is over and that Milo thinks he likes Bea now, Shellsea says she should "dump" Milo, and she wants to watch her do it. *Her last name is rumored to be Jewelerson. *She hates ants. ("Live at the Hamsterwood Bowl") *She never liked Oscar. ("Assignment: Babies") Moments Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture" *"Fish Sleepover Party" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Doris Flores Gorgeous" *"Underwater Boy" *"Bea Becomes an Adult Fish" *"Queen Bea" *"Fail Fish" *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"Dances with Wolf Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" *"Dropsy!" *"Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" *"Big Fish" *"The Dark Side Of The Fish" *"Dollars and Fish" *"Fish Floaters" *"Flying Fish" *"Two Clams in Love" *"Legend of the Earth Troll" *"Parasite Fright" *"Pamela Hamster Returns" *"Milo's Big Idea" *"Diary of a Lost Fish" *"Good Morning, Freshwater" *"We've Got Fish Spirit" *"Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes" *"Run, Oscar, Run" *"Fish School Musical" *"Halloween Haul" *"Fish Talent Show" *"Hairanoid" *"Milo on the Lam" *"Adventures in Fish-Sitting" *"Banned Band" *"Merry Fishmas, Milo" *"Milo on the Lam" *"Break Up, Shake Down" *"Just One of the Fish" *"Rock Lobster Yeti" *"Spoiler Alert" *"Bea Dates Milo" *"Oscar's Secret Admirer" *"Sixteen Clamandles" *"Send Me an Angel Fish" *"Science Fair Detective Mystery" *"Bea Sneaks Out" *"Busy Bea: Rise of the Machines" *"So-fish-ticated" *"Milo and Oscar Move In" *"Oscar is a Playa" *"Little Fish Sunshine" *"All Fins on Deck" *"Cattlefish, Ho!" *"Brothers' Day" *"Milo's Magical Shake" *"Spiders Bite" *"Principal Bea" *"Fish at Work" *"Chicks Dig Vampires" *"Fish Lips Sink Ships" *"Bea's Birthday Surprise" *"Get a Yob!" *"Fuddy Duddy Study Buddy" *"Fish Flakes" *"Koi Story" *"See Bea Ski" *"Night at the Loxbury" *"Fish Prom" *"Milo vs. Milo *"Everything but the Chicken Sink" *"Live at the Hamsterwood Bowl" *"Bye Bye Bea Bea *"A Charity Fair to Remember *Bye Bye Bea Bea" *"Glass Man Standing" *"Pool Party Panic *"Labor of Love *"Assignment: Babies *"Milo's Pony" *"The Brandon Bubble" *"Jocktopizza" *Hats Amore! *"Camp Camp" *"Algae Day" *"Bea Saves a Tree" *"Surfing the Interwet" *"Don't Let the Fish Drive the Party Bus" *"Milo in a Cup" *"Fish Taco" *"I Have This Friend" *"Brothers of a Feather" *"Freshwater Lives *"The Big Woo" }} References Category:Freshwater High students Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers